1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures, and more particularly to a method of and a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures, wherein the photographic pictures are formed on negative film, a reversal film or the like is taken by a video camera and is recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the spread of the video camera in recent years, there has been utilized a so-called video television album, wherein photographed subjects such as photographic negative films, prints and the like are recorded in a magnetic disc for an electronic camera, a video tape and the like for the storage reproduced by a reproducer as necessary, and images are projected on a screen of a television for entertainment. Along with this, such a service similar to the photographic print service, will shortly become available whereby photographic pictures formed on negative film and the like are image-sensed in a photographic processing laboratory (hereinafter referred to as a "labo"), recorded on a magnetic disc and the like, and the magnetic disc thus recorded is delivered to customers.
Now, in the service of the above described video television album, it becomes necessary to provide a device for recording image signals of photographic pictures in the magnetic disc from the negative film, reversal film or print. Photographic pictures which are the subject of recording in the device for recording image signals as described above, when taken by an amateur, include in general, main subjects which small in size and which are usually mixed with unnecessary portions. In this case, the photographic pictures are recorded with those unnecessary portions being excluded, and with the main subjects enlarged. When displayed on a television screen or the like, image signals which are highly appealing to the audience can be obtained.
Furthermore, when the photographic picture is a group picture, if the picture is reproduced on the television screen, then it is difficult to discriminate faces of different people. In this case, if a frame, in which the group picture is recorded, is divided into a plurality of regions, and photographic pictures of the regions thus divided are taken by a predetermined enlarging magnification and recorded, then the faces of different people can be clearly displayed on the television screen during reproduction.
Thus, when photographic pictures are recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disc, a trimming operation is needed.
With photographic pictures such as the negative film, methods of recording the main subject are not uniform. In trimming and enlarging the photographic picture, if the enlarging magnification could be varied continuously, it would be ideal. However, when enlarging magnifications would be set for every frame of the subject to be taken, low efficiency would result thus proving unsuitable for bulk handling in a laboratory.
On the other hand, with photographic pictures taken by amatuers, it is empirically known that main subjects are included within 80% of the frames of the photographic pictures.
Furthermore, even when the photographic pictures are group pictures, the more taking the pictures in the plurality of divided regions by the predetermined magnification is enough to meed the requirements of users.